1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to agent login in a contact center, and, in particular, to a system and method to detect a mismatch between agent workstation login and agent application program login.
2. Description of Related Art
Contact Center agents typically are able to support customer contacts with a voice media stream (e.g., a voice call) and/or a video media stream (e.g., a video call). The agents typically use an IP phone for the call streaming media. The IP phone may be either a conventional desktop or handheld communication device (i.e., a hardphone), or may be a software telephony client running on the agent's computer terminal (i.e., a softphone). A Contact Center Agent software application typically provides call set up and control functionality for either a voice call or a video call.
Two agent logins typically are involved at a contact center. First, there is a login to the agent's workstation. Second, there is a login to the Contact Center Agent software application client program on the workstation that handles the call. Ordinarily, the agent will log into the Contact Center Agent software application from the same workstation that the agent is logged into. However, sometimes there may be a mismatch between an identity of the agent who is logged into the workstation and an identity of the agent who is logged into the Contact Center software application client program, and the contact center agent may not have an IP phone physically available to use. For example, the agent may have at some point forwarded their calls to a second workstation at which someone else is logged in. The Contact Center product may fail to detect the physical and operational mismatch in the availability of an IP phone, e.g., if there is a mismatch in agent machine login and Contact Center Agent software application login. Background art fails to identify and warn of this mismatch.
Therefore, a need exists to detect a mismatch in agent logins to a workstation and to the contact center software application client program, in order to provide improved detection of some misconfigurations that would affect customer service, and ultimately provide improved customer satisfaction.